lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Gemma's flat
* Living In London - * It's Not Your Decision - * They Disappeared... - * Horrid Flatmates - * Learning Egyptian - * Don't Trust The Authorities - * Someone's Following You - * A Watcher - * An Awkward Silence - * Scared To Go Home - * Daniel Is Right - * Gemma? [Part I] - * Gemma? [Part II]] - * Tough Cookie - * Gemma? [Part III]] - * Investigating Gemma - NBR 7 - * Gemma [Part IV]] - * Finding the Cowboy - NBR Investigates - (stills only) * Mmm Slurpee - NBR Investigates - * lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - }} With the exception of Scared To Go Home, all of Gemma's videos have been from some part of her flat, which was supposedly located somewhere in London. However, Nikki Bower's video Investigating Gemma - NBR 7 confirmed that Gemma lived in an apartment in Southern California, as did Lucy. Room with cityscape Most of Gemma's videos are from some room with a cityscape as the background. The background, which is clearly mounted or painted on her wall, is from . This can be determined because a view of the can be seen in the middle of the picture. It is interesting to note that Gemma's background has a strong contrast to the background in Bree's bedroom. It is unknown at this point whether this was just a coincidence or if it is a symbol to show the differences between Bree and Gemma's personalities. Additionally, some fans have compared Gemma's background to the walls of a Subway sandwich shop, where one usually finds a map of New York City on the walls. Originally, fans were unaware of whether or not the Creators were attempting to make us believe that it was a live shot out of Gemma's window. This was quickly proven wrong, when props were shown in front of the cityscape. Bedroom First appearing in They Disappeared..., we were able to see a view of Gemma's bedroom. There is a black and white picture hanging on the wall, and it appears to be , located in California. The video Someone's Following You also shows Gemma's bedroom. However, this time we see her using a white laptop computer while laying down (presumably in bed). Based on the look of the laptop, the computer appears to be a , with Gemma probably using an external webcam. Another time we are able to see Gemma's bedroom is in the Daniel Is Right video. However, instead of a closeup with Bree, we are able to get a clear shot of the overall layout of Gemma's bedroom. This is shown to the left. Near Gemma's flat In Scared To Go Home we see Gemma also "on the run" from the Watchers. She is standing against a brick wall with a black iron fence. It is unknown where the location was intended to be interpreted, but many fans believe it must be somewhat near Gemma's flat. This scene may be considered by some to be a "classic English backdrop," but the vegetation in the background gives away the fact that it was most likely shot in California. Tachyon's Gemma videos confirmed that Gemma was in fact living in Southern California.